


what a heavenly way to die

by mourningafter (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Smosh Games - Freeform, damien haas - Freeform, literally shayne being a sap, shaymien - Freeform, shayne topp - Freeform, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: what a time to be alive.





	what a heavenly way to die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casuaIaffairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuaIaffairs/gifts).



> for jenna, of course.

the steady heartbeat from underneath his head was what made him feel so comfortable. his ear pressed against his boyfriend’s chest, his body laying sideways on their shared bed. his boyfriend’s chest rose and fell with each breath, peacefully sleeping.

shayne couldn’t help but feel like he was on top of the world. the hand laying on top of his head, some of his boyfriend’s fingers still entangled in his hair even made him feel special in some sort of way. the way every few seconds he could feel damien shift slightly beneath him as he almost tired to pull shayne closer. it made everything feel better.

shayne couldn’t help but move his head slightly so he could look at his boyfriend’s face. damien’s mouth was barely open, soft breaths emitting, and his beautiful eyes were hidden behind his eyelids. his cute brown hair was messy and sticking up everywhere, and now all shayne wanted to do was reach up and run his fingers through the soft locks.

every second of every day with damien felt like years. they laughed until their stomachs hurt and their eyes filled with tears. they smiled at each other every moment they could, and they lingered a bit too long every time they touched. shayne ached to hold damien’s hands. he yearned for the way damien pulled him close and held him, and loved the way the world melted away and a new manifested world they made came to be.

because when shayne was with damien, it felt like there was nothing else. it was just those small glances and those fleeting moments that they were together. it was laughing on the couch and falling into each other, just wanting a taste of the other’s touch. and god, it felt like everything was meant to be with damien.

his blue eyes stayed focused on the way damien’s beard was slowly growing in, stubble lining his jawbone and just below his nose. it made shayne feel warm inside.

the cold winter air was stuck outside while they stayed in their shared room, warmth sticking to their bodies. damien was cuddly and warm, and it made shayne want to fall into him more and more. it felt like home.

“you done staring?” damien asked, his voice raspy as he kept his eyes closed. a smile graced shayne’s face as his cheeks heated up only a little. “you going to sleep, baby boy?”

that pet name. usually, shayne would tell damien off and say he hates it, but he really doesn’t. what’s there to hate? a cute nickname from the man he loves the most.

shayne lifts his head off damien’s chest and inches up to lay right next to him. damien moves his head over now, eyes open, sleep swirling in the hues of brown. he blinked tiredly at shayne, who turned on his side to look at damien.

the brown eyed boy only leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss upon shayne’s lips, and shayne could only sigh sweetly when damien moved away. then slowly, damien wrapped his arms around shayne’s waist head and pulled him to his chest once more.

with damien’s face buried in his hair, shayne once again felt on top of the world. it was just damien and him, nobody else in sight. just the feeling of being secure and safe with the person he wants to spend forever with.

“i love you,” damien mumbles into shayne’s golden hair, the vibrations of his voice reaching shayne.

shayne cuddles closer to his boyfriend, his fingers softly gripping onto damien’s shirt. “i love you too,” he says, “i want you to know that forever.”

“of course, baby.”

it’s safe to say that shayne falls asleep soundly that night, wrapped up in his boyfriend and the heavenly thought of forever.


End file.
